


Bite me, Baby

by TheTalkingSandwich



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Desolation!Gerard, Dom/Fertile, Fertile!Frank, Franks a lil bitch, High School AU, I don't really like Bruno Mars but uptown funk is fab so he's gonna be in it, M/M, badass!Gerard, biting kink, vampire, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalkingSandwich/pseuds/TheTalkingSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until Bert put his hands on the fertile, that Gerard knew he needed him. </p><p>No, no. Not wanted.</p><p>Needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm definitely going to try and keep up with writing, and I find Dom/Fertile fics hotter than my laptop charger, hence the theme- so...on with the show!

Being a fertile was something that Frank found it took some getting used to.

Fertiles weren't regarded as respectful beings, and unless you had been claimed- you were just another play thing. That didn't mean you slept around, it just meant that you were seen as more of an object than anything else. Of course, it was easy to tell the difference between a Dom and his/her Fertile, so it was clear to everyone that both were off limits. Unless of course the Dom wanted to spread their wings and get pleasure from more than one; they were Doms, and that gave them the authority to do whatever the fuck they wanted with whoever the fuck they wanted. Frank, however, hadn't found his partner yet, and his neck being free of any telling bites made him an easy target.

Belleville High stood at the heart of Newark, New Jersey, gazing upon the miniature figures with eyes made from double-glazed glass. Despite not being one of the larger Jersey High Schools- it certainly lived up to its notorious expectations. It was a grand establishment, with a healthy distribution of both Doms and Fertiles in all years- most of whom had found their lovers by 16.

Frank?

Well.

He was sixteen, yes.

But....

Right now, he was just another play thing.

***

Frank had never felt very comfortable when walking through the corridors, his neck smooth and pale, free of any bites. And now was no different.

"Hey Frankie! Lookin' pretty fine today" came the growl, a very familiar voice leaving a trail of goosebumps down Frank's back. "Don't ignore me sweet cheeks. You know better."

With an exasperated sigh, Frank stopped to turn around, getting a full face of smokers breath and cheap cologne "yes Bert. What can I help you with?"

"Don't use attitude with me Iero. Mmm" Bert grinned, brushing his hand across the smaller boy's jaw and down to his neck, "that pretty little neck of yours is looking a little bare there, Frankie." Bert always knew how to push the limits. He knew damn well that Frank couldn't do shit about the invasion of personal space.

"Yeah, and I plan of keeping it this way for a while until I find my mate- so if you don't mind-" turning away with a grimace, Frank found himself being pulled back into the unpleasant warmth of Bert's chest.

"Let me mark you Frankie" the older man breathed, eyes darkening as he took in the boy's delicious scent, "let me mark you up baby, let me show you how  _good_ I can make you feel. God, you smell so good, Frankie. So good." 

Frank could just imagine the blanket of charcoal black washing over the Dom's eyes. When a Dom was angered, or overcome with lust, the whites of their eyes, along with their pupils- would be dominated with pure darkness. Just black. And alright, it sounded pretty terrifying- and it looked pretty terrifying too. But Frank thought it depended on the person. On the right person, it was fucking hot. He could imagine being held by his Dom, overcome with such lust that his eyes were just pools of charcoal; so turned on that they couldn't see straight. And if he wasn't being practically molested by this unintelligent prick, he'd probably be harder than a rock right now.

"Uhm, B-Bert i really have to get to class or I'm gonna be late so..." Frank moved away, admittedly more forceful than a Fertile should have done. "Uh yeah- b-bye" he stammered, leaving Bert stood to watch after him- eyes still darkened...but at this moment, it was not from lust. 

 

***

"....and he's such a fucking pervert! Like dude, who the hell decided that an hour of science was a good idea?!" Brendon whined, leaving his shorter friend to burst into a fit of giggles, hands clutching his stomach as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Oh my god s-stop-" Frank wheezed.

"And I totally saw him gape at my ass when I went to sharpen my pencil! Didn't you see that shit? C'mon Frankie you had to have seen how he did all the " Brendon sauntered closer to his friend, swaying his hips exaggeratedly, grinning with his top lip tucked in unattractively, " 'Mr Urie, you must take your seat ooh yes'" Brendon purred, getting the chemistry teacher's voice spot on- not even letting up on the impression when Frank fell against the lockers in hysterics. "'Now now Mr Urie, sit those hips back down please ooh yes thank you.'"

"Bren, oh my god please I can't take it" Frank panted, wiping the ends of his eyes with the side of his middle finger, careful not to smudge his eyeliner. Brendon didn't let up though, only Frank's attention was snapped up by something else, and it seemed everyone else in the corridor was just as awestruck.

The mass of dark clothing, silver buckles, and leather jackets emitting pheromones like nothing else Frank had ever seen. The way brothers. And Michael Way's Dom of course, Ray Toro. In any circumstance, a Dom would get fired up over the lust filled eyes being cast upon his beloved Fertile....but it wasn't Mikey that seemed to catch everybody's attention.

It was Gerard Way, and _god_ just the boy's name was enough to make Frank's face heat up. 

"Frankie? Er- Frankie Hun, you know it's a lost cause. Don't get those hopes too high cause' you'll be bummed out when he fucks someone else" Brendon sighed sympathetically, squeezing Frank's shoulder at an attempt to bring him down off his high horse. But Frank wasn't paying attention, still gazing at the human embodiment of pure sex as he stopped to talk to one of the stoners.

"Brendoooon" Frank whined, gnawing at his lip, "why can't I be good enough. I always get the wrong people's attention." 

"You're making it really hard for me to give you best-friend advice Frankie. Gerard's- Gerard, he's- really hard to decipher. He sleeps around and stuff but I dunno, he's never really  _claimed_ anyone you know? I mean, he's fuckin'  **hot** but why would you want someone who can't even keep it in his pants?" Brendon enquired, leaning back against the locker cooly, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

"Honestly?" Frank replied, "I dunno. I've had so many guys come onto me, but I've never felt this....hot and bothered by just looking at someone."

"Well, when I met Ry, it all fit into pl-"

"FRANKIE!" Bert's voice boomed, followed by a 'oh shit' and a thundering crash. The students watched in horror, as Bert struggled to his feet from crashing right into none other than Gerard Way on his way over to Frank.

A crowd gathered to watch the scene, as Bert shrugged carelessly before he shoved past the seething senior in front of him, and jogging right up to Frank- the crowd following his movement and settling on the three boys stood by the lockers. 

" _Bert!"_ Frank hissed, "you just knocked right into him!" trying to keep his voice down as the crowd hadn't moved, and were still watching the older boy crowd into Frank's face- Brendon's stare fixated on something behind the two. 

"B-Bert um-"

"SHUT IT URIE. FUCK OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET SPEAKING TO ME" Bert barked, smirking as the taller boy stumbled back.

" _Bert! You can't just- just knock into Gerard Way!"_ the smaller boy whispered incredulously.

Bert blew a thin stream of smoke from the corner of his mouth, cigarette perched between two grubby fingers that were resting on the locker above Frank's head. "Fucker should've gotten out of my way then- should know not to mess with me-"

A shrill squeal left Bert's throat, and sounded as though it had been forced out of a sewer pipe. His entire body rose up at least eight inches, his feet dangling loosely above the polished marble. Frank cowered in on himself, his eyes sparkling in fear as he saw Bert's collar tighten as if it were being pulled up from the back. 

"Wh-wha" Bert choked, his face trying for a confused expression as Frank gasped at something over his shoulder, then trembling as he felt a gust of warm air against his ear.

"What the fuck, McCracken huh? Who's messing with who?" the voice demanded, shaking his body in the owner's grasp "HUH? WHO SHOULDNT MESS WITH WHO?" 

Bert tried to reply, but it came out garbled and incoherent. 

"Oh! I couldn't hear you" the voice purred, "try again."

"G-Gerard, I just wanted t' s-see m' mate" the boy stammered, shutting his eyes in both fear and humiliation. No doubt everyone was watching the scene. 

"Your mate, huh?" Gerard chuckled, looking over McCrackens shoulder at the small boy in front of him.

_Fuck he's gorgeous_

Gerard's eyes darkened further, throwing the boy in his grasp to the floor with distaste. He glared at him, silently telling him to stay where he was- before turning to the beautiful creature currently staring at him in awe.

Frank shivered as Gerard bought his nimble fingers to his jaw, and sliding them down to his neck, just as Bert had done earlier. His heart was hammering, his skin burning at the touch. This Dom was just irresistible. 

"You got a name, sugar?" 

_Sugar oh my god, he called me sugar oh my g-_

"Frank" he muttered, internally cheering himself on at answering without tripping over his words like a fool. 

Gerard took a confident step closer, almost taking the boy into his arms and kissing all over his skin. Because his scent, his  _scent._

"McCracken" he spoke out, feeling the prick seize up on the ground "his throat looks rather- untouched. Are you lying to me?"

"No! Gerard I would never lie to you! I just haven't...bitten him yet I swear!" came the pleading reply, a few sniggers at how pathetic it sounded.

Gerard's jaw clenched, fingers still delicately trailing along the fresh skin. "Frank, is this true?"

Two sparkling amber orbs began to water, as the boy shook his head, "he- he won't leave me alone and I try to say no b-but he just doesn't stop and I really don't want him to-"

"Hush now, sugar." The Dom drawled, now tracing his fingertips up and over the boy's chin and over his succulent lips."McCracken. If I see you approach Frank again, I will hurt you. I will make sure you never touch another boy again. Do you understand?" 

Bert gulped, whimpering around his words making them indecipherable. 

"SPEAK UP" Gerard boomed, turning to Bert so fast that Frank thought he would jump him.

"I- yes. I understand." 

 

 


	2. Frank's Mom's macaroni is great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard isn't sure if it is what he thinks it is- but he's pretty sure he isn't just crushing. So he decides to swat away those little love bugs with some good ol' sex.
> 
> Meanwhile, Frank's been getting hot and bothered and asks Pete for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we meet again *adjusts bow tie*. I've been trying to write as much as possible so I don't keep you guys waiting because I know how annoying it can be to wait months for an instalment. This one's a bit of a filler, just because I don't want to dive head first into the snake pit. K enough jibba jabba fool- enjoy~  
> TheTalkingSandwich

What Frank expected was a confession of Gerard's undying love. A warm chest to fall into, and the start to what Frank would hope to be, a future bound with the a single bite.

What Frank did not expect was to be left to the hands of the crowd, to watch as Gerard's figure grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared as he turned into the cafeteria. 

Frank let out a shaky breath, barely even processing Brendon's comforting touch on the nape of his neck, nor did he process the dispersal of the crowd, and Bert scurrying to his feet as his little group of dick stains pawed at his face with hushed reassurances that it 'wasn't even that big of a deal'. A total lie of course, but hey, it did the trick- and he stomped away without meeting Frank's eyes. 

"Frank, you alright buddy?" Brendon asked warily, stepping into Frank's line of sight with a hesitant grin when Frank looked up at him in disbelief. "Frank?"

"Oh my god, Bren, did you- did you see what just happened?" Frank breathed, holding his hands to his temples, shock still etched onto his face, "Gerard- he stood up for me! He just...he just stood up for me! Brendon he knows who I am now!" 

A slight overreaction? Perhaps. But you see, things like this didn't happen to Frank. Things like this didn't happen to people who were just....average. Frank was just average; he wasn't below average, nor was he just above average (which was totally possible, just look at Gerard). He was just your regular Jersey boy with too much eyeliner, and atrociously prepared peanut butter sandwiches. He wasn't anything special. He was average- and Gerard just didn't do average. 

Gerard was anything but average. He was the one person that everyone wanted to be. In everyone's eyes, Gerard couldn't do anything wrong- he was the Regina Gorge of Belleville High, it was either be him or with him- there was no in between. In partnership with the 'bad boy' title, Gerard definitely knew how to sleep around. There were one too many stories about his sexual expertise, none of which he denied- they were actually confirmed if anything, going by that killer twitch of his lips if he was ever asked about his endeavours. 

"Yeah Frankie, I saw. But-" Brendon stopped himself before he could go on. It was better to keep his opinion to himself right now. Brendon just didn't trust Gerard, but Frank didn't seem fit enough to hear that just yet. "Let's just go to lunch, yeah? I'm so hungry bro- all I've had was a slice of toast and that was hours ago." 

"Mm" Frank nodded, still bewildered, allowing Brendon to steer him to the cafeteria. 

***  
It was still as though his body was stuck in a numb haze. It felt as though everything was set in slow motion. Even having the likes of Pete Wentz thundering over to the table enthusiastically, rattling on about Miss Neilson's tits the moment his ass hit the grubby cafeteria seat.

Frank could still feel Brendon watching him with concern from across the table- and he appreciated it, he really did. But one thing seemed to unnerve him. Brendon knew he was hiding something. Having a hot guy invade your personal bubble is definitely going to fluster an individual- I mean, we've all been there. But....Frank knew it wasn't like that.

As soon as you hit the age of 16, it's off to sex ed with you. It's compulsory, and it was probably the only lesson that had every student's attention- purely because it's initial focus was of course- sex.  
There were three sub groups in the societal 'template':  
The lower segment consisted of The Help. The human beings- mindless drones susceptible to disease and sold off like cattle. The Help were responsible for the dirty work- the scrubbing, the washing, the cooking, etc. They lived in designated areas, that were funded by the government, but they were left to fend for themselves through their own income.  
The middle segment- and despite being the middle segment, probably the most important- were the Fertile's. The Fertile's were the mothers, and the fathers- who would continue the legacy by giving birth to either a Fertile, or a Dom. It was very unlikely that a Fertile would ever be expected to work, in a functioning Dom/Fertile relationship.  
Last, but most certainly not least, were the highest segment. The Dom's. Or the 'Dominatrix' if you wanted to get technical. Their job was fairly obvious. They were the dominant species, and worked with political issues and more strenuous activities, such as military work. 

The relationship between both Dom and Fertile was a peculiar one at that- but in this world, it was considered respectful, and society would be nowhere without it. When a Dom and Fertile become sexually involved, they become bound through their biological indifference. That isn't to say they can't have sex with several others, but just as two human beings would be bound by holy matrimony - a Dom biting their Fertile in this case- they would be bound through blood. And it was one of the most punishable offences to disrespect that bond.

You couldn't bite just anyone though. It had to be your soul mate. It was called the 'Philmore Effect'. Two beings being bought together by fate. It was an unmistakable feeling; it was said to feel as though your body couldn't breathe in its own skin. It felt like you were ill, but feeling better than ever at the same time.  
"It's like being all hot and bothered after a long run" Frank's mum had said to him, "it's like you're drawn to that person. Their scent, their appearance- everything just captures your attention like there's nothing else you'd rather see. It's unmistakable, Frank. You'll know it when the time comes." 

That was the problem though. After the whole 'Gerard' scenario- Frank had felt exactly that. 

Now he just needed to know whether Gerard had felt the same.

***

Gerard was on his back, panting at the ceiling- grimacing at the damp body clinging to his side.

"They were right about you" the voice purred, "you were great." 

Gerard just grunted in response, not moving his arms that were folded from behind his head. 

It was a compliment he had heard many, many times- and he supposed he should have felt good about it. But honestly, it just made him feel worse. In the last week, he'd slept with a different Fertile every single night- just to get rid of the itch that he still couldn't seem to scratch.

Gerard hated the idea of being bound to one person. He didn't want to be tied down, and expected to wake up to the same person every morning for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to lie to himself, and supposed it could be considered rather narrow-minded- but the thought of getting a blow job from the same person for the rest of his life bothered him a lot more than it should have. It was always a thought that plagued his mind, whenever he'd see a couple in the corridor, or out in the street. Even his mother and father made an adorable pair- but he never saw that in his future. Not until now.

Not until he saw Frank. 

In the last week, he'd slept with a different Fertile every single night- just to get rid of the itch that he still couldn't seem to scratch.

It was just unacceptable. Never had these...these....thoughts ever entered the Dom's head. Not once. Mikey had been the same, in disregarding the whole 'mating' bullshit they were expected to follow, but he had changed his mind almost instantaneously upon seeing Ray Toro at a local fair last year, and insisted that Gerard would remain bitter until he found his mate too. Of course, Gerard refused to accept it, and now, well.....he felt weak.  
Frank smelt divine. He smelt of fresh strawberries, all fruity and delicious; Gerard went for smokey tobacco, and fresh coffee. Not fruity shampoo's, and summery scents. It wasn't his style.  
Frank's skin looked like smooth caramel, well- perhaps a little lighter than caramel, but Gerard wasn't sure he could think of anything else to compare it to. It looked untouched, not a blemish in sight.  
Let's cut the sappy shit- he was fucking perfect okay. Gerard wasn't going to lay there like a fool, finding metaphors and simile's to describe how beautiful Frank was to himself. He wasn't about to throw away this 'bad boy' image he'd worked so hard to attain throughout his high school life. He was Gerard Way. The guy who'd slept with dozens of Fertile's, and wasn't planning to stop. He didn't give a shit what society expected him to do. He didn't give a shit that his parents wanted grandchildren. He just didn't care. 

He didn't care.

But he did care though. 

He wanted to rip Bert limb from limb, turn him inside out, and taste his blood on his lips. Bert didn't deserve Frank, nor did he deserve to touch Frank. Bert didn't deserve to look at Frank. And despite the warm frame curled against his side, Gerard just wasn't sure- no matter how much he tried- that he could watch Frank spend time with anyone but himself. 

He wanted Frank so much, it made him angry. And maybe he was in denial. Maybe he knew that he and Frank were....how would you say it....destined, to be together for all of eternity and whatnot, but Gerard knew he had to decide between two things:

His reputation, or Frank. 

***  
"Ray?" 

"Sup Gee?"

"Uh- how'd you know when you've found your mate?"

Ray Toro's eyes widened comically, behind golden curls that fell onto his face in little tufts. The older brother was staring into his lap, pointedly ignoring the look that Ray had set on him- instead, finding the hole in his jeans (residing suspiciously close to his froth area) much more interesting. 

"Wait- you think you've fou-"

"Answer the fucking question would you!?" Gerard snapped, but not sounding very menacing at all.

"Well" the Dom started, "I think the first thing that caught my attention was the smell? I kinda sensed him before I actually saw him, ya know? At first, I thought it was you. But you didn't look like a Fertile, so I knew it was Mikey." 

Gerard's nose twitched in interest, scooting a little closer with his mouth twisting around the words just aching to come out. "How-" he cleared his throat, "how does it feel? Like. Like how did you feel when you went over to him?"

"Fuck Gee, I dunno how to answer that exactly. It's complicated. It's like, you know when you're so excited about something you feel like you're gonna puke? It was sorta like that, but more intense. My fangs rarely jump out, unless I'm absolutely starving- but when I went over to talk to him, they kinda...ached? But in a good way." 

"Like a boner?"

"Yeah! Like a boner or something. It ached, but in anticipation." The way Ray spoke made Gerard's stomach clench. That was exactly how he had felt. 

They were just settling down to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre in the basement, but the pizza man had arrived, and Mikey was probably on his way back with the pizza in hand. Suddenly, Gerard didn't want to watch the movie anymore; Mikey was only going to come back downstairs and cuddle up to Ray in the corner. And he hated to admit it- but he craved it. He wanted Frank with him. 

He wanted Frank.

***  
"Pete? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, short-stuff, what's ailing you?"

A honking laughter sounded from the bathroom, as Brendon cried "who the fuck says ailing?!"

Both ignored him, and Pete ushered the boy to continue. 

"Uh- don't laugh okay? But....what's it like to have sex? Like, uh-" Frank trembled in embarrassment, trapping his lip ring between his teeth. Pete decided to put the poor guy out of his misery, suppressing the shocked laughter that bubbled in his throat.

"It's great, I guess. Why?"

"No no. I wanna know more. Like- how does it feel? How do you know you're doing it right?" Frank enquired softly, gaining confidence now that Pete hadn't cracked up as he'd expected him to. "How'd you know you're not hurting the other person?"

It wasn't something that had just hit Frank like a freight train. It had actually been playing on his mind all week, after the little spat between Bert and Gerard. He felt hungrier than normal, and he felt more...agitated than normal too. Almost as if he were in heat. Frank knew that it was normal to feel this way after coming into contact with your mate, but he wasn't sure he could manage actual sex with someone like Gerard; he wasn't sure he could handle that just yet. 

"Well, there's no describing it- ya know, with me being a Dom and all. I dunno what it feels like to have a pipe shoved up your poop shoot but I'm guessing it's pretty great" the older boy shrugged, grinning in amusement as Frank stared at him incredulously. "Oh don't look so fucking bashful Iero, it's nuthin' to be bashful about! You have to be attracted to the person or it don't feel as....fulfilling I guess."

"B-but how do you know your doing a good job? I mean, you're not mated with Patrick...but you guys do it right? How do you know you're not hurting him! That you're losing control!" 

"Frank, it's pretty easy to differentiate between screaming in agony, and screaming in pleasure. It won't hurt once you got your KY jelly, and some prep. Kinda like stirring macaroni with your finger." 

"I-I don't get it? Macaroni?"

"Dude don't tell me you've never- oh my god! Stirring macaroni seriously sounds like fingering an asshole, dude. That's how you know you got enough in there, like it ain't too dry." Pete chuckled, oblivious to the younger boy going pale beside him, "your mum makes great macaroni, man. Next time she ma-"

"DONT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" 

 

Frank could still hear the asshole laughing as he left through the front door, face redder than burning coals.

That was the last time he was ever asking Pete fucking Wentz for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, I'm not gonna have:  
> Boy says 'I love you'  
> Other boy says 'I love you'  
> The end.
> 
> But I don't wanna jump right into the drama, so I'm keeping it steady for now. There shall be blood! Blood! (Gallons of the stuff)  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and this week's prize for doing so is:  
> You get to make me smile! 
> 
> Lucky you!  
> Thanks for reading~ TheTalkingSandwich
> 
> Also, follow me on instagram for more atrocious puns and pictures of Patrick Stump being a cutie at: @gerardwaytheovarykiller


	3. New faces and coloured fabrics starring Bob Bryar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's a total coffee-whore. That much is obvious.
> 
> Meanwhile, Brendon's attempt at teaching Bob the difference between Rose Pink and Champagne Pink remains futile, and we see a new face thrown into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo look! Another instalment! Aren't I just ultra-fabulous? Well?
> 
> If you answered no- I am very disappointed.

It had been exactly a month since the confrontation with Bert. And nothing had happened. 

Like literally, fuck all had happened. 

Gerard had learnt two things about himself In the past month:  
Number one being the most important (in his opinion). After gallivanting around after some of the exchange students that had just arrived from England a week prior, he'd found out that getting a blow job from two guys at the same time was far better than just the one. An obvious realisation, it may seem- but seriously- it had Gerard grinning for days. It was sort of like splitting in Oreo in two on the first try. It was just that great.

The second thing Gerard had learnt about himself this week, is that he was an utter pussy when it came to chasing up Frank Iero. That was pretty clear; he hadn't even looked him in the eye when he'd pass the Fertile in the corridor. It was one of the hardest things to refrain from doing though because Frank was just that gorgeous. It had to be a crime to be that gorgeous. 

"Mikey! Coffee's ready!" 

The older Way found himself grinning at the sound of his brother scurrying down the stairs in a hurry. Mikey was a total coffee-whore. And this is exactly what he told him once he'd stumbled into the kitchen.

"Pft- you're just jealous that I'm actually getting some" Mikey scoffed in reply, cradling the mug to his chest as though it were the world's greatest secret.

"Are you kidding me? I get laid at least three times a week" Gerard smirked, leaning against the counter as he stirred the burning liquid with the spoon he'd found sitting suspiciously next to the toaster. "You of all people, should know not to criticise my sex life, Mikes. I could make getting laid look like an everyday job!"

"Oh please" the younger way rolled his eyes (an action that seemed to occur a lot in the Way household), "it's totally different with your mate! It's so much more....satisfying, I guess."

At this, Gerard perked up slightly- intrigued at the direction in which the conversation was heading. "How so?"

"Why'd you even care? You couldn't give two shits about falling in love" Mikey asked concernedly, sharp eyebrow quirking up. Something was obviously eating away at his older brother, but he couldn't ask straight up. Gerard would never tell him. "It's just better. It's like, getting into bed with shorts on....but this time, you've shaved your legs."

"I don't shave my legs, so I can't relate" Gerard frowned.

"Oh man, you gotta try it sometime. It's pretty awesome."

"Mikeeeeeyyyy" the older man whined, standing straight with his arms folded loosely. "Just tell me how it's different!" 

Placing his mug down to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, Mikey took a second to collect himself with a reignited sigh. 

"I don't see why you can't just figure it out for yourself!" That was it. Mikey needed to know what was wrong. Gerard was never like this; all fidgety and whiny like an adolescent teen. "Is there something I should know about?" 

"No."

"Yes there is. I can tell."

"Well, you'd be wrong."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"Fuck off Mikey!"

"For fucks sake, Gee- tell me what's wrong!"

Gerard's palms were beginning to sweat, and all his clothes seemed to get tighter. It wasn't that he was worried that Mikey would judge him, it was more that Mikey would laugh in his face with an 'I told you so'. He'd been so defiant with his younger brother, refusing to accept the idea of settling down and backing away from his bachelor ways; he didn't want to be told he was wrong. But Gerard knew it was only a matter of time before Mikey's spidey senses were going to be tingling- so he knew getting it out of the way would be for the best. 

"I-I think I may have- ah" Gerard stammered, clearing his throat and pointedly avoiding Mikey's curious gaze. "You see. I think I may have. I think I have stumbled across my mmphfs-" he broke off into an incoherent mumble.

"Your what, sorry?" 

"My mate, Mikes. I don't. I don't know! I just...gah" Gerard threw his hands up in both embarrassment and vexation. He couldn't get over the way the word 'mate' made his skin crawl. 

"I fucking knew it! Oh my god! Gerard fucking Way, are you in love? Oh my god" Mikey squealed- a sound very unlike him- picking up a handful of pizza menu's laying next to his mug and fanning himself dramatically. "I think I'm going to pass out! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Fuck off, asshole!" Gerard snapped, punching his brother in the arm before making a beeline to his room, and away from his brother who was currently yelling 'I think I'm going into cardiac arrest! Call a doctor!'.

'So much for brotherly-support' Gerard thought to himself with a scowl.

***  
"Rose Pink, or baby blue?" 

"Rose Pink."

"Baby blue."

"Fuck you, Bryar! I'm the gay one, I'm totally more reliable." Frank wiggled his shoulders flamboyantly, before flinging one of Brendon's unicorn plushie's at the Dom's head. "Pink is definitely more your colour, Bren. I'm telling you man, rose pink all the way."

"Whatever, short-stuff. Don't need to be gay to know how t' dress all fancy-schmancy or whatever." The blonde huffed, blowing a string of smoke up and into the air through the corner of his mouth. 

"Hm I think you're right Frankie- baby blue's a little formal. Pink's sexier- more in your face. Yeah, the pink looks better, yeah" Brendon spoke, more to himself than the two bickering assholes who weren't really helping at all. They were just eating all his food, and drinking all his orange juice. "I'm gonna go try it on" he huffed, slinging the powder blue ruffle-shirt over the top of his dressing table, and marched away with the other.

Watching the Fertile stalk to the bathroom, garment in hand, Bob turned to Frank with an expression that screamed 'okay we need to talk'. 

"What?" 

"You know what" Bob shrugged, laying flat on his back with one hand cocked up to keep cigarette ask from falling onto the duvet. "You seen that Way guy lately?" 

Slouching in his seat with a pout, Frank found that pulling at the loose thread hanging from his sleeve was far more interesting than answering the question, even though he knew Bob was only going to keep on until he caved in.

"Frank."

No answer.

"Frank!" 

"WHAT?" the Fertile barked, sitting up with furrowed brows and a dark snarl set on his face. He knew that Brendon couldn't keep his mouth shut; Brendon meant well, but ended up doing the exact opposite.

"Look, I know you're desperate to-"

"I am NOT desperate."

"Okay Frankie, I know you want to find your mate- but going after the first guy that you see who isn't half bad looking isn't a good idea. That guy is bad fuckin' news, I'll tell you that much."

"Fucking Brendon! He always gets it wrong! I never said I thought Gerard was my ma-"

"Wait, Brendon didn't tell me anythin'. What the fuck Iero?" Bob sat up, leaning up to take one final drag from his cigarette before pushing it into the ash tray.

"Well if Brendon didn't say anything then who-" Frank's features darkened, making the blonde watch him with amusement, "Pete fucking Wentz."

"You got it, short-stuff."

"I'll fucking kill him!" 

Of COURSE it was Pete! How could he think it was anyone but Pete!? If Frank had regretted anything, it would be asking Pete fucking Wentz for advice; that pesky little shit just couldn't help himself! Frank was sure that he didn't make it painfully obvious that he liked Gerard Way more than he should have; Pete just enjoyed watching people squirm in discomfort. He supposed it wasn't all bad, the only thing he found concerning was how fast the news would spill into the school and linger like a bad smell. If it was Brendon who'd told Bob about his little crush, it probably wouldn't have been so bad; Brendan wouldn't have made it his mission to let the entire school know- Pete though? Pete was a little shit. 

"Calm the fuck down, Iero. He's not gonna tell anyone! Besides, if he does- Gerard's not gonna do anything is he? If anything, he'll wanna fuck you. You should be thanking Pete, even if he is an asshole." Bob grunted, pulling himself up further as Brendon stepped back into the room with a frown. 

"I don't like the pink.....and I don't like the baby blue. Shit" Brendon breathed, scrubbing a hand down his face. "What am I gonna wear?! I've never met his parents before and I have like, four fucking hours till Ry gets here! I don't want to go looking all, icky" he shivered. "We're gonna have to go shopping guys. Give me a sec and let me get dressed- you're driving Bryar." 

With a disgruntled exhale, Frank fell back into his seat. 

It was going to be a long day. 

***  
The mall wasn't an extravagant part of the cities' infrastructure. It was only a ten minute walk from Brendon's house, but he insisted that Bob drive anyway. There were two local malls, however the one which seemed to attract the most attention was the mall which was built in the 90's- right down the end of the road, where Frank's mum used to shop for bargains and frequent sales that took place so that the place wouldn't shut down. The larger mall was built a mere two years ago, with glass curled tightly around the outside and glass domes suspended from the ceilings on the inside. The stores were far more appealing, and refrained from putting prices in the windows, because seeing '$5000' signs in large, bold digits proved a major turn off. 

"Brendon, just pick something would ya'" Bob snapped, tight lipped and eye twitching. Frank didn't exactly blame him, they had been in the same store for over half an hour now, stood beside the exact same rack of clothes. "And why you lookin' for pink? You said you didn't even fucking like the pink!" 

"I said ROSE pink, Bobbert. This" he thumbed to the set of clothes packed together in front of him "is a champagne pink. Like sparkling champagne? God, why do I even bother."

As the two threw harsh words back and forth at each other, Frank stood back from the bickering duo and made his way through the glamorised garments on his own, shoulders hunched and with unseeing eyes. He saw the clothes, but he never actually saw them. He was aware that he'd just walked by the children's section- but all he really saw was a warped concoction of greens and yellows. 

He felt guilty leaving the two on their own, but he felt as though he needed to get away and have some time to himself- something he'd been unable to do for a while now. He'd spent so much time thinking about Gerard- he felt like he was never truly alone; he couldn't think about what he wanted to think about: music, films he wanted to see in the cinema, school. His mind was a constant blur of Gerard. It was as if his mind was programmed to think about one thing: Gerard. Just Gerard. 

After milling around the store's 'alternative' section until he noticed the staff watching him with hushed voices, Frank decided it would be best if he left his friends to their own devices, and go home. He wasn't in the best of moods, and didn't want to take that out on either of them- if Pete was here then of course it would be a different story- but neither Brendon nor Bob deserved his moping around, and so he knew it would be better if he just left. 

 

Easing his way through the crowd and out into the car park, Frank's mind began to wonder off once again, but he remained conscious enough to steer his body in the direction of the bus stop just around the bend. There were only two other people at the stop, one being a hooded figure that sat perched on the stop bench, all drawn in and seemingly unapproachable; the other made Frank a little less uncomfortable, being a short, round Italian woman screeching into her phone as if the person she were speaking to was stood at the other end of the street. 

Scuffling his well-worn converse against the uneven concrete, Frank came to the conclusion that with how he was currently feeling, he wasn't the least bit concerned about the hooded figure, as he really couldn't care less whether he was stabbed in the stomach with a butter knife at this moment in time. Scooting across the bench, well away from the caterwauling pedestrian- making it difficult to enjoy the silence surrounding the bus stop- Frank hunched in on himself, hands in sagging pockets. God, this woman was making it hard to think!  
Frank supposed he should have considered it a good thing, with something to keep his mind away from any lingering thoughts of a certain dark-haired Dom; the noise coming from such a small being though, was provoking and disruptive. 

An audible sigh from the figure beside him made Frank's heart pick up a few beats, and stop as the guy spun around with clenched teeth, and an abrupt:  
"Hey lady! Mind keeping the fucking noise down? You're giving me a headache, Jesus Christ!"

"Wha you say to me? Ay let me tell you somethin' okay? Mind you own business, huh?" came the reply, making the guy's eyes darken visibly. The woman backed off, her defences collapsing in seconds; Frank shot the guy an appreciative nod when their eyes met, and he grinned when he got one in response.

"Some people, huh?"

"Tell me about it" Frank chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. The lady had ended the call and stood close to the curb, an uneasy tension between the three. 

The guy removed a hand from his jacket pocket, extending it towards Frank with a twitch of the lips. "Zacky. Zacky Vengeance."

"Frank. Frank Iero." the Fertile spoke, shaking Zacky's hand with a light touch. Frank took a second to study the man stood before him- slightly creeped out by his similar appearance to Frank's. Two lip rings adorned his bottom lip, one on each side; his hair was almost identical to Frank's, with the sides trimmed close to his skull, and a long curtain of charcoal black obscuring his right eye. Zacky wasn't much taller than Frank, but he had clearly seen the gym a couple times this week- whereas Frank kept a thick shelf of pudge sitting around his middle. The guy was pretty attractive, in a he-looks-like-me-but-he-wouldn't-shit-himself-if-he-saw-a-spider kind of way. Zacky was quite obviously a Dom too- which intimidated Frank.

"Nice shirt" he commented, his eyes darting down to Frank's shirt approvingly. "Green Day, great taste, though their newer stuff is falling into mainstream punk a little too much for my liking."

"Yeah- but I don't think that'll ever stop my buying whatever they put out...." the fertile mumbled, pulling at the ends of his shirt self-consciously. 

"Mm, I wouldn't go crazy over any of their newer stuff though, you know? Like Uno! was a pretty cool album, but anything beyond that wasn't any different from that generic shit you hear nowadays on the radio. Just hoping they don't fall under mainstream pressure man, their older stuff was rad." Zacky leant back against the glass shelter of the bus stop, turning his head to look at the Fertile with both amusement, and intrigue. He wasn't going to deny himself a good look, the younger man looked good enough to take a bite- quite literally.

"Well I guess you're not exactly wrong, but Billie went through some hard times and he's come back all guns blazing. The music's still great- but it can't beat their older stuff. Guess it's just one of those things...." Frank trailed off, looking into his lap. He tended to waffle on whenever a musical discussion came about, and he often had to mentally keep himself from badgering on about the tendency to fall under mainstream pressure, in order to appeal to a larger fan base- thus resulting in shitty music, and lack of passion when it came to musical production and performance. Green Day was one of his favourite bands, but being a devoted fan, he felt like he needed to accept a band's decision to change things up, whether he liked it or not. 

 

Even after ten minutes or so, the conversation didn't falter like Frank had expected it to; he'd expected it to die out like a burning candle- but that time never came.

"Yes! Freddy Kruger would totally kick Jason's ass! Finally, someone who agrees with me! Jason's a heavy set guy you know? But Kruger's got the strategical thinkin', and Jason's just dependent on h- oh look, your bus is here." 

As the vehicle came to a halt, Frank hopped up off the bench with a hushed 'see you around', stepping up into the bus on weak limbs- angry with himself that he'd become shy again, as he always did towards the end of a conversation. Spilling loose change onto the smooth dip of the driver's booth, he flicked his hand in the direction of the bus stop as a final goodbye, expecting the older man to kick up a fuss about Frank's abrupt exit.  
It never came though, and he breathed a sigh of relief as doors shut tight with a sharp 'hssss'- not before a rushed 'see you around, Frankie!' sounded from outside, leaving Frank less bitter than he was all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the purpose of this chapter was to introduce a new face without cramming too much into one chapter. We'll be seeing more of Zazky very soon! I just didn't wanna stir shit up, and bring a new character into the mix as well. Like slow your horses there, sunshine. 
> 
> And don't we just love Bob?  
> As usual, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Next chapter will have a little more 'oomph'. 
> 
> For more mayhem, and destruction of one's ovarian system, follow me on instagram at: @gerardwaytheovarykiller


	4. They both feel it, but Gerard's kind of a douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!  
> Frank makes a new acquaintance, and Bob doesn't want Pete Wentz to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had some writers block, because I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to go- but now I do sooooo- enjoy :3

Over the next couple of weeks, Frank's mind flitted between both Gerard, and the stranger he had met at the bus stop. Zacky- his name was Zacky, if his memory served him correctly. It wasn't anything major if he was honest with himself, but he supposed he should have at least gotten the guy's number. He didn't have many friends, and it was almost impossible to find someone who he didn't find insufferable. 

"Frank, you're going to be late if you don't get down here!" he heard his mother yell from at the end of the stairs. Actually, glancing at his batman-alarm clock on the stand beside his bed- she was probably right. Hastily brushing his fingers through the web of hair that hung in front of his face, Frank was just about to turn away before opening his mouth ever so slightly, tilting his head to prod at the sharp teeth at the side of his top set of pearly whites. 

Fertiles had to wait until they were mated, for their fangs to kick in. He'd heard from a couple of people that it was an uncomfortable process that took a couple of days, until they grew to their full length. Dom's on the other hand, were born with them from the start- the lucky bastards. The thought of having to wait made Frank feel like a prepubescent teen- weak and easy to push around; it didn't help that he actually was a prepubescent teen, weak and easy to push around.

Smoothing his tongue over the top set one last time- Frank hitched his backpack further up his shoulder and left for school, thinking about the next time he would look in the mirror with his new set of fangs. 

***  
"Alright class, it's Tuesday, which means we're going to be starting this lesson with a test"- cue the congregation of groaning- "now now, we do this every week, and if you don't like it I'll be happy to let you leave- but not without calling your parents of course." -another sound of collective whines- "you know the drill. If you get below a B grade, you'll be signed up for after school biology revision on a Wednesday- I won't have anyone failing in my class." 

Biology was definitely not Frank's strongest subject; he'd failed almost every test this month, and Miss Henry appeared as though she'd lost hope in his ability to retain any information at all. He knew she meant well though, and she hadn't called his mother yet- nor had he been signed up for any after school bullshit, which had to mean she liked him more than the other students. 

"Mr Way" Henry called, causing Frank's head to snap up and in the direction of the younger Way brother who sat at the opposite end of the classroom, "I'm beginning to grow tired of asking you to keep quiet in my class. Please take your stuff and sit-"   
Her eyes darted about the room, her face pulled into an indecisive scowl before landing on Frank. Perhaps she didn't like him as much as he thought, because he's pretty sure his face grew pale with horror, but that didn't stop her from gesturing to the empty seat next to him. "Sit next to Frank, right here at the front. Come on, right where I can see you- this will be your permanent seat." 

Frank didn't even bother to turn around; his ears felt sensitive, picking up every disgruntled huff, and shuffle of feet as they drew closer. He wasn't entirely sure why he was nervous. Mikey wasn't a bad guy, nor did he look like he'd beat Frank to a pulp for looking at him the wrong way. The issue that Frank did have however, was that the desks were designed for two people to sit at one- meaning they'd be sharing a desk- and wanting to bone someone's older brother didn't make an ideal topic of conversation, if there was going to be a conversation at all. 

The chair beside Frank slid back from the desk, howling painfully as it moved against the lino. As the younger Way fell into the seat- no doubt glaring at Miss Henry- the tangible tension between the two told Frank that there was no chance either of them would be making any attempt to speak to the other. There were hushed whispers as the teacher began to hand the sheets out amongst the students- but the two remained silent. It was only when his sheet slid in front of him, that Frank made eye contact with him- but it only lasted a second or two. 

After ten minutes or so, Frank had successfully completed his very own 'Five Stages Of An Exam- an original psychological process by Frank Iero. 

1) Denial.  
Deny any negative emotion. You've got this in the bag, Frankie boy. It can't be that difficult- it's a quiz on your own fucking body, for fucks sake! How can you screw this up? It looks pretty easy- okay wait. Okay well the first one is always pretty tough....it's just a demotivation tactic. Just flip the page and summon that inner knowledge, you goddam genius. Okay yeah, let's try this one- During respiration, how does the process of diffusion allow the body to take in a sufficient amount of oxygen?- shit.

2) Anger  
What the fucking hell, man! When the heck did we learn this- oh hell no, we didn't do this. I know we didn't. Or maybe we did, but this one is way harder than what we did in class! Oh look, this fucking toothpick turning the page like he's some goddamn Einstein motherfucker. Oh shit, why is everyone on page two when I haven't even finished page 1! And wait- is Lindsey on page 3?! Wait, why is Brian using his calculator? THERE ISNT A QUESTION THAT REQUIRES A CALCULATOR. Fuck this fucking teacher and her fucking biology bullshit. Why do we even need this in life?! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT

3) Attempt To Cheat  
Shit, alright Frank. I'll just rest my head on top of my hand and glance over- wait, is that a four or a seven? I think it's a seven. Wait, why' he using numbers if this is biology?- GODAMNIT! Okay, I'll lean forward and pretend I'm looking around the classroom, if that don't work I don't know what will. Alright- question 2a, he looks like he's writing 'uterus' so- shit! He's rubbing it out! Oh, forget it. 

4) Depression  
Frank hunched forward, folding his hands on the desk with his chin placed firmly atop of them. His eyes were still cast down onto the paper, but his mind had fallen into a sandpit of eternal despair.   
'I'm failing science, and oh god I'm never going to get a job with the grades I've got now! Why does this always happen to me? It's so easy for everyone else- maybe if I just do half of it and say I felt ill and that's why I couldn't perform to the best of my ability? Maybe?

5) Realising you're fucked  
Fucking fuck this.

A sharp prod caused Frank's arm to jump forward. Frank glanced up towards the teacher's desk, only to find her faced away from the class- before shifting in his seat to face a complacent Mikey Way, who sat blinking at him and then down at his own paper.   
Wait,was he allowing Frank to copy his test?   
Frank raised his eyebrows, earning a short nod from the other boy before he moved his paper across the table closer to Frank, and lay his head down atop of his folded arms- just as Frank had done.   
Scribbling each answer down with just two minutes to spare (not without purposely getting a couple wrong), a wave of relief filled Frank's lungs which he exhaled with a content sigh. He'd had a feeling question four was 'epidermis'- however all of the negative thoughts in his mind had accumulated until he couldn't think about anything other than failing. Once he had finished glancing from his paper, to that of Mikey Way's- the boy felt somewhat guilty that he'd thought that the Way brother was just as arrogant and intimidating as the elder brother, but really, who could blame him? Gerard Way didn't just have a reputation with the students, but the staff too, as well as the parents and governors of the school. In fact, the entirety of New Jersey knew about the Way family, and seeing as Gerard was going to take the title as head of the family after Donald would retire from the infamous clan, it would be illogical to consider the Way brother as anything but snivelling and egotistic. Mikey was always kept close under Gerard's wing, and so the idea that Mikey held similar characteristics would be inevitable. 

"Alright class, pens down and test papers at the end of your desk please- Daniel would you be so kind to collect them for me?" The teacher called from her desk, rising to stand when the gruff 'yes miss' came as the reply. As an older Dom rose from his desk to collect the papers-not without a collection of cheers from his pals- both Frank and Mikey remained silent until Frank felt compelled to say thank you. 

"Uh- thanks for....you know, the test" he stammered, waving his hands around with a slight damp nervousness clammy on the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I had a feeling you were bad at science, but that test was easy." -the comment was like a slap in the face, and ticked Frank off more than it should have, if he was being honest. 

"Well we can't all be good at science" Frank shrugged, not without a venomous tone slipping through the cracks. 

"And we can't all talk to people without attitude either" the younger Way replied, with an amused twitch of the lips. 

Frank didn't find a reason to respond, so sat tight lipped and slouched whilst the teacher prepared the presentation for the rest of the lesson. 

 

"I didn't mean to offend you, man" came the nonchalant sort-of apology after about fifteen minutes. The class were now left to complete pages eighteen and nineteen of their Biology workbooks. 

"It's okay. You're right, I'm pretty shit at science."

"Never would have guessed it." 

The two chuckled awkwardly, albeit far more comfortable now the silence had been broken.

"I haven't really seen you around a lot....well, until the whole 'Gerard' thing, that is. Who'd you hang out with?" Mikey smirked at the Fertile's blushing face.

"Uh, Bob Bryar? And Brendon Urie? I don't think you know th-" 

"Oh wait, Urie? He goes out with Ryan right? "

"Yeah" Frank confirmed, "how'd you know Ryan?" 

It wasn't particularly surprising; Ryan knew everyone, but someone as reclusive and popular as Mikey Way wasn't supposed to speak to people like Ryan. And this was exactly what Frank had told Mikey- earning a hearty giggle I'm response. 

"Dude! You're getting me mixed up with my brother! He's all 'doom' and 'blood'- I'm just Mikey Way- what?" The older boy pipped, upon seeing a look of utter perplexity etched onto the shorter boy's face. "I swear man, I'm not like Gerard. He's not as much of an asshole as you think he is either- he thinks you're pretty." 

"Me?" Frank sputtered, "pah! Like Gerard Way would ever go for someone like me- besides, I'm saving myself for my mate." 

"So if my brother were to ask you if you wanted to fuck- you'd say no?" 

The smug bastard. Frank was defiant though- and he wasn't prepared to out himself to the brother of the guy he was crushing on so bad, it hurt. 

"No" Frank shrugged "he's not dedicated. He's hot, sure- but that's all he's got going for him." 

"Hmm" 

After another long silence overtook them, Frank put his headphones in securely- occasionally looking to the younger Way who was immersed in his work-booklet. It only stretched on for another ten minutes or so, before the bell gave a shrill ring- indicating that it was lunch time.

"You wanna hang out or something?" 

Frank faltered, backpack hanging off his left shoulder as his cheeks flushed pink. Of course he wanted to hang out with Mikey Way! But...  
What would he tell Bob? And Brendon?- would no doubt want to know what was going on too- and of course, there was Pete Fucking Wentz. He didn't want to abandon them just because twiglet over there wanted a new addition to his posse; come to think of it, who did Mikey Way hang around with? Other than his Dom of course. Gerard was always sat by himself- crushing plastic cups between his fingers whenever someone would stare at him for too long.   
Frank knew that neither Bob, nor Brendon- hell, not even Ryan - liked Gerard. That would probably mean his brother was in the same category, since Frank had assumed so too; it wasn't everyday that Frank got asked to sit with the cool kids though, so he wasn't going to bail on the opportunity. 

"Sure." 

"Awesome." 

 

*** 

To say that the biology incident was the start of a beautiful friendship would be an understatement. 

Mikey Way was the coolest thing since microwaveable pizza's- which was pretty cool in Frank's opinion. Likening Mikey Way to a pizza however, was sort of unfair. Pizza tasted great, but once it was gone- it was gone. Pizza's never liked Black Sabbath, or Night Of The Living Dead; Mikey Way did. Pizza's never found themselves shuffling from foot to foot in social situations, or kick Frank's ass in Mario Kart Olympics; Mikey Way did. 

It had been three weeks, and Frank and Mikey had grown exceedingly close- as did Mikey and Bob; Brendon however, remained skeptical and made a point of speaking to Frank whenever Mikey wasn't around. Frank could never get a direct answer from Brendon- and Mikey seemed as clueless as Frank. Frank felt guilty for leaving his best friend at lunch, and the two hadn't been as close outside of school either, but as Bob had told him- it wasn't fair that Frank had to withdraw from his friendship with Mikey just because Brendon was being difficult. 

Frank had only been to Mikey's house four times- and he wasn't going to lie- he was sort of hoping Gerard would be there too. The older Way hadn't made an appearance though, and despite Mikey making it fairly obvious that Frank was pining- he never let anything past his lips but a tight lipped smile. 

This brings us to our current scene- where Frank Iero is sat up on his knees in front of the tv, with Mikey Way just inches behind him on the couch with a mouth full of dorito's- currently being fed to him by his adoring Dom, Ray Toro.   
Bob, on the other hand, in balancing on the end of the Way's red leather, worn armchair, screeching at Frank's lack of coordination at steering his Waluigi cart away from a nearby waterfall. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE IERO! STOP STEERING LEFT!" 

"I'M SORRY IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS, OKAY!" 

They were only into the first lap, and it was already getting pretty wild. The four boys had already gotten accustomed to each other's competitiveness- and Bob's potty mouth, which happened to be a reoccurring theme, much to Ray's dismay. (Authors note: hey that rhymed!) 

"You're doing so well, babe" Ray muttered, pecking his lover's cheek as he pushed another triangular snack into his mouth. Mikey smiled bashfully, but kept his eyes on his mushroom cart whizzing around Princess Peach and into a mystery box. 

"HOW DID YOU MISS THAT FRANK?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOB! YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME!" Frank yelled, snapping his head towards the blonde with narrowed eyes and red cheeks. 

"Guys c'mon, is the swearing necessary?" Ray whined, falling back onto the couch with a childish scowl- no doubt sulking. The Dom was always complaining about Bob's use of profanity, but the blonde never even tried to keep it to a minimum. 

The slam of the front door caused all three heads- excluding Mikey's- to turn towards the noise. If Frank wasn't totally awestruck by the dark figure shrugging of his leather jacket, all high cheekbones and furrowed eyebrows- he would've seen Bob trying to catch his attention from the corner of his eye. The blonde had never been in contact with Gerard, so it was understandable that he would react strangely. Bob wasn't afraid of Gerard- he hornstly didn't see what all the hype was about. 

Da-da-da-da-DAAA 

"I win!" Mikey chirped, followed by a short 'hey Gee'. 

The sound caused Frank's face to contort into one of playful rage, mirroring the expression on Bob's face. 

"Cock gobbling thunder-cunt! You cost us the damn game, asshole!" Bryar hissed, shoving Frank over from sitting on his knees. "Now we gotta pay for the damn pizza!" 

"It ain't my fucking fault! If you weren't yelling in my fucking ear the whole time- I would've been able to concentrate, dipshit!" Frank fired back from his place on the floor, too flustered to get up. He hadn't heard Gerard head anywhere else, so it would only make sense that he'd still be stood in the doorway. 

Something was off though. He could feel it straight through to his bones, like an itch he couldn't quite reach. It felt as though his body was being pulled, like walking down the street and being hit by a powerful force- so powerful it knocks you back. His body felt too hot, but content at the same time; it was like breathing into a blanket after it's just been washed, and pressed.   
The room was spinning- but not uncomfortably so. Every hair on his body was on end, and his joints were numb, and the feeling urged him to stretch them about. It didn't work though; he was paralysed. All of his senses were being attacked at once, making him feel this blissful feeling that could only be described by something foreign- Frank was pretty sure there was no word to describe such a feeling. 

Pushing himself up, Frank stopped to find all eyes on him- including that of Gerard Way, stood in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights. Did he feel it too? 

"W-what's he doing here, Mikey"Gerard swallowed, his voice scratchy and the words sounding as though they were forced out of a wrung cloth. 

"He's my friend- hey, you okay Gee? You're looking...pale...well, more pale than usual" Mikey chuckled, seemingly unaware of whatever the fuck was happening. Scanning the room, judging by the expressions worn by everyone else- it appeared that Frank and Gerard were the only two who were going through some sort of fucked up internal breakdown. 

A sudden 'knock knock' at the front door made the two jump, whereas the other three continued to stare in silence.

"That must be Pete- he's always so late!" Ray breathed, rising from the couch with a shattering yawn. 

"Oh dude, really?" Bob growled in annoyance, "did you really have to invite that prick?" 

"Yeah! He's a nice guy so be nice!" The Dom hissed, regaining composure before pulling the door open with a cheerful grin. 

"I'm outta here" Gerard rushed, stalking off towards the set of stairs leading toward the basement. After struggling to his feet, Frank raced after him, reaching the very top of the stairs- only to be caught in a death grip by what could only guess was Pete Fucking Wentz.

"FRANKAAY! NO ONE TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE!" Pete bellowed, making the younger boy's ear ring in discomfort. "You're staying here right? Oh man, this is gonna be ace! Come on, let's go fuckboy, I bought alcohol! You ready?" 

"Yeah" Frank breathed, watching the figure stare up at him from the bottom of the stairs with a knowing expression- emerald eyes framed with charcoal and furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm ready" he shuddered the two gazing at each other for a second longer, before Frank was steered of into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I'm not sure why this took so long....probably because my middle name is procrastination.
> 
> Bob is definitely my favourite character right now- but idk I really like this Desolation!BadBoy!Gerard image I got going on here.  
> Anyway- hope you guys enjoyed it. Sincerest apologies from the bottom of my emo heart for the wait.
> 
> For more of my overused sarcasm, and unintelligible wit, follow my pale ass on instagram at: @gerardwaytheovarykiller


	5. So Mikey is a bit too enthusiastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright well I last posted in February because I decided to take a hiatus (after just 4 chapters omg)  
> But I was having a hard time, and it really had an effect on my writing!  
> But I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully there's more of a flow to the story now!
> 
> Frank decides that maybe it would be a wise idea to go out with his friends, but begins to see a side to Gerard that changes his mind about the arrogant Dom.

You see, the strange thing was, Frank could feel eyes on his back; like one fixed spot burning ever so slightly. He could feel the steely gaze follow him as he stood to sharpen his pencil, to when he sat back down and slouched in his seat. From the clamminess at the back of his neck, to the moisture accumulating on his palms; he was being watched, and it was making him uncomfortable in his skin.

It may not seem very strange upon hearing that a Fertile like Frank would be under watchful eyes, but it wasn't like Bert to think before he moved. Bert would usually just roll headfirst into a pit of fire breathing rattlesnakes without putting much thought into it. He was most likely still wary of Gerard Way and his poisonous tongue, and kept his distance as he'd been told to do; Gerard hadn't made another appearance though. He was still in school, sure, but he hadn't actually paid any undivided attention to the Fertile at all. 

Perhaps Bert had become aware of his new found friendship with Mikey? Actually, it was almost guaranteed. Everyone had been gossiping about the quiet boy who'd been hanging around with Gerard Way's younger brother, and despite hating the idea of being considered 'popular', it was nice being a little less invisible, yet simply untouchable.

***  
"Frank, would your mum ever let you out past midnight?"

"Not a chance in hell, Mikes."

"Boo you whore" Mikey grumbled, looking back into his lap, where an issue of Deadpool sat open and frayed on crossed legs. Satisfied that he'd dropped the subject, Frank continued flicking through his old edition of AP Magazine, but keeping the tip of his left index finger on the corner of a page when he spotted Mikey staring at him with a twisted pout. "Okay yeah but like, if you were with an adult you'd be allowed right?" 

"What're you getting at Mikey?"

Something told Frank that asking Mikey to explain himself wasn't one of his brighter ideas- if the way Mikey grinned excitedly and pounced forward to reside on his stomach was anything to go by.

"Glad you asked, because my Uncle Brian has this sweet bar downtown and Gerard finally agreed to let me go with him" Mikey gushed, still on his stomach, but leaning forward on his bony elbows which dug into the duvet to keep him anchored from his childlike movements as he continued, "it's gonna be great. You'll probably get laid too, but I'll be with Ray of course."

"But I don't wanna be left on my own when everyone else is with someone!" Frank whined. The last thing he wanted to come across as, was a spoiled brat- but if that's what it took to get Mikey to lay off, then a spoiled brat he was going to be goddamnit! 

"But you won't be alone! Me and Ray will totally be there, and I'll ask Bob too- pleaaaase Frank" Way pleaded, huffing, before staring again- even louder this time- once he'd noticed Frank pointedly ignoring him behind his magazine. "Fraaaaaank! You'll love it I swear, and the drinks are on the house! Ray's too much of a goody-two-shoes to get drunk with me though!"

"What about Gerard?" Frank snapped, slapping his magazine against his knees, "he's bound to get absolutely smashed! Why'd you need my midget ass to do what he can do with you!" 

"Because it's Gerard."

"And what's so bad about it being Gerard?"

"He's just...Gerard!" Mikey frowned, throwing a spidery arm into the air as if that explained everything. "Don't you want to go to a bar? Even Bob's tagging along!"

"You haven't even asked Bob yet!" Came the incredulous reply, along with the owner of the voice to watch in horror as his friend shuffled around atop blue sheets, and have a hand dive straight beneath a pillow before extracting his smartphone.

"I'll put it on speaker just so you can see that even Bob's willing to have a laugh!" Mikey shot back, tapping around on the screen expertedly as he settled on his shins. 

The dial tone rang, the poor signal making each tone break off towards the end. Eventually, the tone faltered altogether, and was replaced by a gruff 'he'lo?'.

"Hey Bobbert" Mikey chimed sweetly, looking straight into Frank's sour expression, and holding the smartphone to his mouth with a cocked wrist, "would you wanna go to a bar this weekend? Like a proper, human slavery, pure alcohol, bar?"

Frank actually thought he had won the debate, and that Bob was going to say no.....right up until he heard the: "am I gonna have to pay for drinks?"

"No no, it's my Uncle's bar. Drinks are all free" came the reassurance. 

Mikey had it in the bag.

"Then sure, why the fuck would I say no?" 

"Awesome, see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah. Peace."

Frank dropped his head back against the top of the seat with a dull 'thud'. It was no use arguing with Mikey anymore; if Bob was going, he had to go. If he remained adamant, he'd have the two of them crawling down his neck, and Bob Bryar was not someone you wanted on your back. He did however, decide to pull out his trump card- well, if you could call it that. It wasn't exactly useful- Mikey would just shoot that down too, no doubt. 

"My mum still won't say yes." He raised, waiting for Mikey to respond like the smartass he was.

"Well I'm not trying to sound too full of myself here.....but I'm sure your mum will say yes to a Way. Most parents do; besides, it's practically a crime to resist this face." 

Mikey was right as usual. A parent would have to be completely insane to say no to a member of the Way family- Frank's mum being no exception. In fact, she would most likely praise him the moment she'd find out he'd even bagged himself a Way for a friend- and if Frank just so happened to be right about a certain Way brother being his mate, Frank was going to pass his mother's expectations with flying colours. 

"Oh for fucks sake" Frank sighed exasperatedly "fucking fine, smartass!" 

Mikey fucking Way. 

***  
To say this wasn't awkward would be a lie. Plain and simple. 

It wasn't your everyday awkward- no no. However, the sexual tension was so tangible, it could probably be cut right down the middle with a butter knife; it didn't help that this was the first thing that left Mikey's mouth within just five minutes of Frank getting into the fucking car either. The younger Way earned himself a slap up the side of his head from his brother- but in doing so, he had made direct eye contact with Frank.   
Actually that probably made it worse, being that Gerard had pretty much just confirmed that he had felt it too. The moment Frank had sat down and the three went silent, there seemed to be this thick wave of tension filling the air and curling around his neck as though it were strangling him. 

"Shut the fuck up, Mikey" Gerard growled- not without glancing at Frank in the review mirror first. 

"You were thinking it too!" Came the huffed response.

"If we were all thinking it- then why the hell did you feel like you needed to voice it?" Frank snapped, 

"Oh come on Frank, don't take his side, man!" 

All of a sudden, the car jolted forward, causing both Frank and Mikey to be thrown forward abruptly- Frank into the back of Gerard's seat, and Mikey into the dashboard. It took a second for the two to realise what had just happened, but Gerard's honking laughter didn't make it difficult to suss out that he'd purposely hit the breaks. 

"GERARD YOU ASSHOLE! YOU COULD'VE FUCKING KILLED US! FRANK WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Mikey began his tantrum, raising his voice to match the pair of laughing idiots beside him. 

"Because that was hilarious!" the shorter man wheezed, making Gerard laugh even harder as the car rolled past the green light. 

The laughter carried through the car like bells on the high road, leaving the youngest Way to slouch in his chair- his face only brightening upon the entrance of Ray Toro, whose face paralleled that of his mate.

***

 

The music remained loud and thumping; a consistent hissing as the records scratched against the deck and tendrils of hot pink and stark white danced around the floor as the clunky lights above the club spun on their heads. The very subtle hint of clattering sounded from behind the bar, as did the pitter patter of ice cubes being thrown into glass. It was much like Frank expected to see, the moment he'd heard Ray say 'seedy bar down south'.   
Humans were suspended from thick leather straps, which hung from the dark space which Frank guessed was the ceiling. Others danced on stage, appearing malnutritioned and painfully unhappy; they knew they were going to die. 

It was unlike anything Frank had ever seen.

"Frank! Over here!" Mikey cried, settling behind a table and sinking into the  
plush leather seating. Making his way over- head bowed and hands in pockets- Frank nestled in next to Ray. "That Dom is totally checking you out, dude." Mikey snickered, flickering his eyes away from his brother- who was currently buying the group their drinks. 

"Really? Uh, which one" his cheeks darkening subtly. 

"Over there! With the red sweater and-"

Fuck, Frank had already spotted him. He was sitting up at the bar, surrounded by what appeared to be a collection of other rather godly-looking Dom's. Frank would've spotted Zacky eventually, and much like he was now- would find himself unable to look away from the seductive Dom.   
Zacky pushed the straw away from his mouth with the tip of his tongue, flashing a toothy grin at the Fertile; God, why did he have to do that. 

With little hesitation, Frank forced his gaze away from the bar and began to stand on wobbly knees. "I'm uh- gonna go say hi. I know him so-"

An uproar in the form of Bob echoed beside him, hurtling Frank into a wave of embarrassment as several heads turned towards the noise. "Get in there Frankie! Jesus, it's bout' fuckin time you got on the wagon!"

"Yeah Frank, you should go up there and bag yourself a guy!" Ray gushed, startling everyone but Mikey, who sat looking up at Frank like a stubborn child. "He's not taken his eyes off you since we walked in!" 

"That's because I know him!" Frank snapped, a little childishly he had to admit. It was just that he'd made it clear how important monogamy and celibacy was to him- that was, until he found his mate. But they just didn't seem to take it seriously. He didn't understand why his view on being bound to one mate was such a universal one, but as soon as he said it- he was the fucking laughing stock.

"Hey Gee! Frankie here's finally getting himself a guy! " Mikey giggled at some spot over Frank's shoulder. "Go on Frank! Go talk to him!" 

Now reader, it wasn't that Frank disliked Mikey. But at this current point in time, he quite liked the idea of pinning the younger Way to a spit roast.   
Stepping out from the table, Frank snapped his head up toward the looming figure glaring down at him with a clenched jaw. He was aware that Zacky was still watching him, and he really just wanted to get over there and make conversation. Gerard however, wasn't having any of it.

"Sit down Frank." Came the demand, fuelled by malice and tension. 

"B-but he's my friend and-"

"I said. Sit. Down." Gerard snarled, squaring his shoulders and taking a demanding step towards the fertile. The Dom continued to tense his jaw, turning back to look at Frank's supposed 'friend'- who by now, looked equally as pissed as Gerard did himself. 

"Gerard it's fine I know him, and that's why he's staring! I'm jus-"

"GODDAMNIT" Gerard boomed, slamming his fists down into the table, startling the few onlookers; "I told you to sit down! WHAT part of that don't you understand?!" 

The table grew silent, watching as a wide-eyed Frank jumped back and tumbled into the seat again, growing stiff as Gerard sunk down next to him. Nothing was said for the next two minutes or so, but it appeared that the tension had no effect on Gerard, as he leaned his elbows at the edge of the table, and sipped at his beer bottle casually- grimacing at the bitterness every few sips. 

As for Frank- he wasn't doing as well. He couldn't quite understand what had caused Gerard to shout at him like that- and to be honest, he was fucking terrified. He knew full well that Gerard had a temper- hell, the whole fucking school did! But what he couldn't quite get his head around, was what he had done to get that sort of reaction. It wasn't as though Zacky was dangerous, and he'd made it clear that he knew him. Frank had come to the conclusion that he hated Gerard; everything he thought about him was true. Frank just hoped that Zacky hadn't seen the exchange. 

All of a sudden, the table froze in both terror and awe, at the gravelly voice that cut through the silence. 

"Excuse me man, I think Frank wanted to come over for a bit." 

So alright, perhaps Zacky HAD seen the exchange.


	6. Smut, smut. Gallons of the stuff! (Well, kinda?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Gerard and Zacky- but things get heated between the arrogant Dom and his new interest.
> 
> Aka woah another shit summary

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hey man, maybe you didn't hear me the first ti-" 

"I heard what you said." Gerard hissed, bringing his bottle to sit on the table- not without a loud 'thud' that sent alarm bells ringing in Frank's head. "And I said he isn't getting up." 

"Oh?" Zacky chuckled leaning into Gerard's face with a cocked eyebrow, seemingly harmless but the venom in his eyes spoke volumes. "And what makes you think you can tell him what to do huh?" Zacky asked in a hushed tone, not at all fazed by both the horror on Frank's face, and that of the onlookers watching on with sweat-slicked skin. 

Without a second to comprehend what was happening, Gerard had Zacky pinned against the table, one hand forced into an awkward position. Gerard's eyes had blacked-out, allowing no other colour to escape the glistening orbs; his teeth were poking out from his lips and he leaned his muscular frame against the other Dom's, and growled venomously.   
"He does so because I've told him to. And I warn you now, if you ever go near him or invade my personal space again- I will fucking end you. Do you understand?" 

No response.

"I said-"

"Yeah I hear you loud and clear" Zacky grit, letting out a rush of air as Gerard released him with one final shove for good measure. "Jesus Christ, you'd think the guy was your mate with the way you carry on. See you later Frankie" Zacky chuckled humourlessly; it was more out of disbelief than anything else. With one final pointed look, Zacky made his exit- his friends following with hushed whispers. 

What had just happened? It all happened so fast, that there wasn't any telling whether Gerard would've actually killed the guy where he stood. Frank was even sure that if the scuffle had continued any longer, he would've found the confidence to try and push Gerard off. Frank was just unable to comprehend anything other than his own rage right now; Gerard had embarrassed him, hurt one of his friends, and treated him like he wasn't welcome to their home. What right did he have? 

"How- how dare you." Frank whispered hoarsely, clenching and unclenching his fists. "How dare you" he said again, staring at the table in front of him with narrowed eyes. 

"What did you just say?" 

"Frank-" Mikey warned.

"No! Who gave you the fucking right? Huh? What, are you jealous now that I'm talking to someone who hasn't made me feel so fucking unwelcome?" Frank grit out, his eyes darting up and holding Gerard's furious gaze.

With an unsteady breath, Gerard gripped Frank's wrist and pulled him up and out of the booth with a feral grunt. "Gerard you're hurting me.." Frank whined softly, giving up on breaking free. "Get off!" He cried dejectedly, blushing from embarrassment as people continued to stare as they made their not-so-subtle exit.   
Shouldering the door open, Gerard yanked Frank out into the front of the bar and slammed him up against the grimy ash-stained wall with a huff. Boxing him in with his palms planted firmly behind the Fertile's head, on either side, Gerard leaned towards the frightened man with a deep inhale. God, he smelt incredible. 

"You're so fucking ungrateful" Gerard hissed, tutting when the fertile refused to look him in the eye. "LOOK AT ME" the Dom barked, stony expression not shifting in the slightest- even when Frank did exactly that. "I don't waste my time with insignificant little brats like you- and I thought you'd be fucking grateful. Didn't your momma ever teacher you to respect your Dominant, huh?"

"You're not my Dominant." Frank replied defiantly. "And you never will be." 

"Oh is that so? So you don't want me huh?" Gerard breathed, lips cocking up at one end, earning a slight shiver and a brief shake of the head from the other. "You don't want me to bite you? To mark you, and fuck you, and do all the things a Dom like me would love to do to a guy like you?" 

Frank scoffed, cheeks tinging pink as he kept the distant between himself and Gerard by pushing against his chest with open palms. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not attracted to guys like you. Arrogance is SO unattractive" Frank emphasised. 

Okay so he was lying through his teeth. Of course he was attracted to Gerard- however arrogant he may be, he was fucking gorgeous. The problem was that Frank just didn't understand how someone like Gerard would be genuinely interested in him. He was far too short, with heavy bags under his eyes that no amount of concealer could hide; he wasn't lean and tough, nor did he have the confidence to pull of any of those characteristics. 

Frank gulped, beginning to feel sweat form atop his brows as Gerard just grinned in response. He thought he'd hit a chord in what he'd said- but Gerard wasn't buying it. 

"Mmm" Gerard hummed, stepping closer as Frank's hands fell limply so his sides. Gerard rolled his hips against Frank's, burying his face in the Fertile's neck- placing a hot wet lick up to the Fertile's ear. "Let go, Frankie" Gerard breathed, swelling with satisfaction from the pleasured whimpers coming from underneath him. 

Gerard began to roll his hips with more vigour, pressing his clothed cock against Frank's as he grew harder and harder. "G-Gerard stop" Frank gasped, although he couldn't help but press back. He was achingly hard, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the pleasure coursed through his body and into his cock. "Fuck."

Gerard meanwhile, was lost in ecstasy. He'd fucked many people- students and teachers- and he was about to cum in his pants like a thirteen year old boy just rutting against a fucking fertile. He couldn't breathe, as he grazed his fangs against Frank's neck, pressing little kisses down his skin every few seconds. Frank's blunt fingernails were digging into his shirt-clad ribs, pulling him forward as the two moved in a frenzied state.   
"Ah fuck, Frank" the Dom gasped, his hands crumpling, leaving his elbows digging into the concrete behinds the Fertile's head. "Shit baby, you feel so- ah! Feel so good."

"Gerard!" 

The two jumped from each other as though they'd been burned. Peering his head to the left and quirking a worried brow at the two, Mikey Way stood back to let a couple pass and folded his arms across his chest expectantly. "What the fuck, Gee?" 

"Get inside" Gerard snapped, and it took Frank half a second to realise he was talking to him. "Now Frank."

"I think I just want to go home" the fertile shook his head, smiling weakly at the younger way before glaring at his shoes. "I'm sorta tired."

With an exasperated sigh, Mikey peered out to the grotty car park outside the club. "Can you take him home, Gee? I think you owe him that at least...." Mikey snapped, avoiding his brother's eyes. 

"No no, I want to walk"

"You can't fucking walk, Frank!" Gerard barked, trying to refrain from blushing himself. Gerard Way blushed for nobody- nor did he ever display any strong feelings towards anyone. He was actually surprising himself.

The fertile tutted loud enough for both brothers to hear, and snapped his head toward the Dom with narrowed eyes. Frank was just seconds away from giving Gerard a piece of his mind when a hunched figure stood beside a silver porsche caught his attention over Gerard's leather-clad shoulder. The figure was stood leaning against the bonnet, with a trail of smoke curling it's way up from the figure's mouth before disappearing into the chilly air. 

Smiling coyly, Frank rushed past Gerard- knocking him slightly in the process, and raised an arm in the air with an enthusiastic cry of 'Hey Zacky!'.   
The figure visibly tensed, before relaxing his shoulders to wave back with a grin. 

"Oh you can't be fucking serious. You are not driving with that prick, Frank!" 

Frank scoffed, turning his head to poke his tongue out at the Dom; with a quick 'see you later Mikes' and a mock salute, Frank began to jog towards the figure. 

If the burning sensation in his back wasn't a telling sign- Frank could pretty much pin Gerard's behaviour as jealousy. Whether it was because unlike every other vampire ever, Frank showed no interest towards Gerard- or because the Dom simply didn't like the thought that his current 'interest' was taking a liking towards someone else   
It was probably a bit of both.

"Hey Frankie, your boyfriend finally let you come out to play?" Zacky shot playfully, stubbing out his cigarette on the tire of the car. 

Flushing again, Frank twiddled his fingers. "Shit Zacky I'm so s-"

"Hey man no need to apologise. He just caught me by surprise that's all."

"Yeah I guess..."

"What're you doing with that prick anyway? Nice boy like you shouldn't have to deal with guys like that. Especially Gerard Way" Zacky shrugged, propping up a leg and leaning back further on the bonnet.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Frank asked, perplexed. 

With a bright chuckle, and a glance over Frank's shoulder- the Dom looked back at Frank. "Everyone knows about the Way's! They're one of the strongest clans out there, man! Not that the prick scares me much, he's just a twat with a huge ego. In case you're wondering, he's still watching you by the way." The taller grinned, frowning slightly at the Fertile's look of sudden distress. "You want a ride?" He spoke to broke the silence. 

Snapping out of his little daze, Frank smiled gratefully with brief nod of his head. 

 

Ray Toro had just stepped out of the club- a rush of music following suit as he opened the door and stood behind Mikey. The three watched as Frank hopped into that of the stranger's car- not without giving a short giggle as the stranger pulled open the door and bowed playfully as the fertile hauled his small frame into the passenger seat. 

"Where the fudge is Frank going?!" Ray cried, question marks floating around his head as he saddled up behind Mikey and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Isn't he staying over tonight Mikey?" 

"Doesn't look like, does it Ray?" Mikey snapped, pushing himself away from his mate and storming into the club- not without shaking his head furiously at his brother. 

"What was all that about?"

"Shut the fuck up Ray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K see I'm on a roll now crash queens- like I'm actually taking this seriously so I can guarantee man porn and drama in le future.  
> Thank you so much for all the feedback, because it's what has kept me going and I'm motivated to stick around till the end.   
> Cheerio!  
> And for more witty banter, follow me on IG: @gerardwaytheovarykiller


	7. I will not jerk off to Gerard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short one guys and gals! I've been busy because I'm going away next week so I'm planning to get this short one out today and another short one out tomorrow.   
> We need a couple of fillers because there's too much going on too fast^.^  
> Enjoy!

"So Iero, what kinda name is that?"

"Vengeance! You can't say shit with a name like that!" Frank giggled, revelling in Zacky's gorgeous smile as he shifted gears. 

As the laughter died down, the sound of Misfits filled the car with heavy bass and scratchy voices. It was the most peace Frank had gotten in months; with everything being so hectic it was hard to catch a break- especially with all the unwanted attention at school.   
Aside from Brendon, it seemed an impossible task to find someone he found tolerable at the very least.   
Frank had never been able to meet someone he could bring home and introduce as his 'best friend'. Brendon was great, and he was great company; he knew everything about Frank. He knew how Frank got that scar on his left arm, just above his elbow, that holds an uncanny resemblance to Italy on a map. Brendon was there when Frank had one of his teeth knocked out in dodgeball, and he was there when Frank's grandfather died too. The only problem with Brendon, was that he couldn't get around his hatred for the Way's. They'd always pledged to stick together, and avoid trying to fit in. They'd promised each other that they'd never change- but it was evident now that Brendon wasn't happy about the how both his friends had 'changed'.

Frank hadn't changed at all- and neither had Bob. To be honest, he was sick and tired of Brendon's attitude, and if it meant losing his best friend- then Frank was still going to applaud himself for finding some new ones. 

"It's just on the next right, past the roundabout, all the way at the end" Frank nodded, one hand lying on his stomach from where he'd been laughing so much. 

"Well I guess you'd better be paying me for all this damn petrol I've wasted on taking your ass home" the Dom teased, but suddenly taking on a more serious expression: "why'd you wanna come home so early anyway? Was it cuz' of that asshole?"

"Mhm" Frank hummed.

"You know, you shouldn't let someone like that ruin a good time, Frankie. I know who he his, and what he's capable of- hell, I was probably pushing my luck tryna pick a fight with him! But you were out with your friends, and you had some arrogant vamp prick make you feel so bad bout' it that you left." 

"Mhm" 

"Frank!" 

Combing his fingers through his hair with a deep exhale, the fertile licked his lips self-consciously. "What do you want me to say? Of course you know who he is....everyone does. And if someone like you can't even defend yourself, how can a weak little fertile like me try to do the same?" Frank leant his head against the window, seemingly watching the streetlights whizz by in a fluorescent rush. "I can't tell if he likes me or not."

"Oh c'mon Frank, the guy gets all possessive and shit and you honestly can't decide whether he likes you or not?!" Zacky laughed humourlessly. "The real problem at hand is if you like him back..."

"I hate him!" Frank cried as though it were obvious. 

"You hate him?" 

"Okay so maybe not hate- more like, passionate dislike. There, you happy now? I just hate how he acts so shitty just because of his title. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else and it just pisses me off!" 

"You deserve so much better Frank."

Frank wasn't sure why, but those words made his heart flutter. He didn't know if it was the way it was said, or the words themselves- but Zacky spoke like it was true; like he DID deserve better. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he waited until the Dom glanced at him expectantly and just shrugged. 

"It's true Frank. I personally can't stand the guy, but I'm not going to sit here and deny that he's both good looking and has a successful background to fall back on in the future" he looked back at the road, before continuing; "what I can tell you, is that he likes you- and whether or not it goes further is down to you. I just don't think he's the kind of guy I'd want my son or daughter to be with because it's obvious that he'll dump you the moment someone else fits the bill. Doesn't take a fuckin genius to figure that one out. You're my friend now Frank, and I'm here for you. Just take my advice and tell him to fuck off- or he'll leave ya' heartbroken." 

Frank wasn't trying to be stubborn. He just didn't know how to respond to that either. It was something that touched his heart in some way; you see reader, no one had ever cared enough about Frank to give him any constructive advice. Whether it was being chastised by Brendon, or shrugged-off by Mikey, no one had ever taken the time to consider his situation and give him the heartfelt truth. So he reply in only one way he could.

"Thank you" the fertile breathed, "for everything."

"We've only known each other a couple days!" Came the bright reply, laughter bubbling up along with it. 

"But you've done more for me than any of my friends have....." It was the truth. "You've stuck up for me, and listened to me. And you cared enough to tell me what to do. So please just accept my thank you without making it any more awkward please." 

"We're here anyway, and sure. You're welcome I guess." 

As the car pulled to a stop, the two sat in uncomfortable silence. Frank wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He just needed to get out and walk down the path; he just didn't feel like the conversation had closed up yet. 

Or maybe that was a lie and he just wanted to sit with Zacky for a while longer. 

"Well I'm gonna just go, but thanks for the ride" the fertile turned his head to the elder, slightly surprised to see he was already being watched. Not wanting to be any more awkward than he had been, Frank unbuckled his seat belt and turned to push the door open- but his hand was gripped and he snapped his head back to find the Dom smirking at him lovingly. 

Zacky bought the Fertile's hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss upon Frank's ivory knuckles. 

"It was a pleasure. Oh and let me just-" 

Lifting his hips up and letting a pale hand squirm into his jean pocket, the Dom removed a sharpie from its confines. Gripping the lid with his teeth, and pulling it off, Zacky scribbled a line of shaky digits onto Frank's flawless skin- just beneath his wrist before blowing gently over the ink with a smirk- eyes darting to Frank's as he did so. 

Feeling his face grow hot as his hand was released, with a sharp nod of the head and a quirk of the lips, Frank scrambled from the car on weak knees, hearing the engine roar and disappear into the distance as he walked past the daises and tulips- and up to his door. 

"Fuck." He breathed shakily, twisting his keys into the lock and shouldering his way in. 

***  
3:23am

Jesus Christ, why was it so fucking hard to sleep? 

His mother wasn't too happy when he'd got in. He'd begged her to let him sleep over at the Way's, and though it killed her to agree- she did. Now her son had come back home at this time meaning that it was very unlikely Frank had been at Mikey's eating pizza and watching Game Of Thrones until the early hours of the morning. 

Meanwhile, in his own room, Frank Iero was currently curled in on his side- one hand clutching his shirt, and the other buried deep into his boxer briefs. His hand wasn't moving- just placed firmly between his legs as he denied himself the pleasure of jerking off to that of Gerard Way. It was almost as if it were a silent battle between his hand, and his cock- one wanting one thing and the other wanting nothing at all. 

The silence in the room was taunting him; there wasn't anyone around, nor were there many cars going past. 

But he remained defiant. Like hell was he going to jack off to Gerard fucking Way- biggest asshole to walk the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there we go- bit shorter than the other chapters but hey, I'm working on another one:)   
> For pictures of my face, and picture's of Gerard Way- follow me immediately on IG: @gerardwaytheovarykiller


End file.
